Fairies Dragon Slayer Demon Miko
by zackayu
Summary: FairyTailXXXInuyasha After the battle with Naraku was long over, Kagome was flung into Earth Land, the world of mages. Bahamut, king of dragons took her under his wing. What will the outcome be when our demon miko joins the fairies? Read and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Fairy Tail or Inuyasha. Read and enjoy! Review your thoughts!**

**Chapter 1**

Year x550

Kagome groaned as she held her head in between her hands.

**"I see you are finally up onna." **

Immediately kagome, snapped her eyes to the direction the voice came from. A golden dragon that stood at twenty story high in full height was staring at her. It had red pair of eyes and two long and sharp horns on its head. Its lower body was dark silver. Its wings had red outlines.

"Who are you dragon and where am I?" she asked in a neutral tone. Bahamut stared at woman before him as she met his gaze with hers, unwavering, not frightened.

**"I am Bahamut, dragon king of earth land. Who are you onna?"**

Kagome frowned slightly, "My name is Higurashi Kagome Taisho. I have never heard of you before Bahamut. Not that I have not seen dragon youkai's before since I am well acquainted with a few, yet I have not heard of your name dragon king."

Bahamut seemed to consider her words carefully. She didn't seem to be lying. And when he found her falling from the sky, he found it rather interesting that she had a very large amount of magic in her. one that could rival Acnologia.

**"I believe you should start explaining from the beginning Kagome." **

Kagome sighed tiredly as she nodded her head.

_Flashback_

_Kagome had had enough of inuyasha belittling her over the years and running back to Kikyou. Even after the death of Naraku, he still had to piss her off. She had lost one of the only reasons she stayed with the inu taichi. She had lost her most beloved son, Shippo. _

_Though Sango and Miroku had comforted her, the pain of the loss was too much to bear. And with Inuyasha being insensitive and running to kikyou, Kagome was at the brink of breaking._

_After finally snapping, Kagome decided to leave the inu taichi and go on the quest of retrieving the shard's herself. _

_After piecing about four fifth of the jewel, which took about two years, Kagome's sense of hearing, smell and sight had been enhanced drastically as did her skill in bow and daggers. Though along the way had an encounter with Sesshomaru who decided to attack her for no reason. _

_He grudgingly admitted that he had been keeping track of her activities the past two years ever since he found out she had left his pathetic half brother. He had seen how she had grown too and decided it was time to test her._

_"Test me? For what?"_

_"this Sesshomaru has decided to take you into my tutelage." _

_Kagome was now shocked and had her mouth hanging lose. "Why?" was all she said._

_"This Sesshomaru owes you a debt for caring for his ward and restoring his arm."_

_After the battle with Naraku, Kagome had decided to thank Sesshomaru by restoring his arm as a token of gratitude. But the demon lord had silently swore to repay her deed even if she had said it was a token of gratitude and alliance._

_"But Sesshomaru-sama, I thought you despised humans?" _

_Sesshomaru merely scoffed before replying, "This Sesshomaru has made an exception for two ningens in his life. Rin and you miko. Now come, you have much to train for. Though your skill with the bow is in no need for improving, you will need something more than that."_

_Without even thinking twice, the miko followed closely behind the demon lord as he walked towards his castle._

**_3 years later_**

_Kagome was now a demon miko. About six months ago Kagome was sparring with Sesshomaru when he told her to see him after she cleaned up in his office. _

_After bothering to knock, she entered and grinned at Sesshomaru. "Ye called Sessho?!" she asked excitedly. Though his expression was unreadable, Kagome could read his emotions through his eyes. He sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose he stood up and walked stood._

_"Kagome, I have a gift for you." At this, her eyes shot open, sparkling._

_He walked towards her with a long box in hand before holding it out for her to open it. Anxiously, Kagome quickly open the lid and gasped at the sword lying in the box. It had black and gold hilt with purple swirls decorating it. Its blade was beautiful white that shone almost silver in colour. It had a pattern of crescent moon's joining one another on its blade. The blade wasn't wide nor was it thin. It was just nice for her to wield. _

_She gripped the hilt tightly before raising it from the box. A surge of warmth and power coursed through her veins. "I will not tell you of its power for I myself am unaware of it. I had this forged from my fang. Even Totosai is unaware of its name. it seems this sword will only be named by the one it deems worthy." He smirked slightly._

_"Kenshi no Ikari" she whispered. A sudden pulse of power thumped within her. The sword seemed to glow a golden hue as if approving of its name. Sesshomaru nodded gently "A befitting name imouto." He said._

_Almost immediately Kagome's head snapped to gaze into his eyes. "Imouto? Sesshomaru, did you just-" he nodded gently once more before allowing himself to smile at her._

_"I wish to do a blood bond with you imouto." Kagome could feel her eyes tearing up._

**_A year later_**

_Kagome was battling with the last fragment of Ryukotsusei's soul when the dragon unleashed its most powerful attack. _

**_"THUNDER ATTACK BULLET!" _**_A white sphere shot out from his dragon form's mouth, directed at Kagome._

_"INU NO HOKO!" a large blue sphere formed at the tip of Kagome's blade as both attack clashed._

_Ryukotusei was annihilated when Sesshomaru arrived as he severed his head but before the dragon youkai casted a vortex that sucked Kagome up._

_End of flashback~~_

**"It seems this Ryukotsusei's vortex had transported you here to the land of mages young one. And changed your form to a child of the age of four. Yet your memories, powers and skill is still intact." **He was fascinated that the world the woman before him was from. They had dragons roaming freely much like the ancient times before the war broke out. And if this little onna could defeat the evil dragon lord, she's a force to be reckoned with once she is trained with magic.

Kagome sat silently after Bahamut had explained to her that she was in a total new world and dimension where mages existed and that demons were a myth.

**"Kagome, I sense great power within you. I will teach you everything you need to know of this world and I will teach you the lost magic of this world. The dragon's slayer magic. Though, I must warn you the training will be hard." **

Kagome immediately shot him an interested look much like the child she looked like now. "YES PLEASE!" she exclaimed, causing the dragon lord to laugh loudly.

**"Since I am the dragon king, you will learn more than the five elements. Besides the fire, water, air, lightning, earth and ice. There is the iron and poison dragon slayer magic. You will also learn the two ancient dragon magic. The void and time magic. And from what I can gather from you little one, your strongest magic will be sword magic and requip magic."**

By now, Kagome was seeing stars in her eyes. "Wow that's a lot oyaji!" the dragon king sweatdropped at her nickname for him.

**"come now child. You will call me father and I will train you hard. If you are still the dog demon you say you are, than we have all the time in the world to train." **Kagome grinned ferociously before jumping to sit on Bahamut's back. The dragon king was taken by surprise at her actions but seemed to smirk. **_This child will be one hellava dragon slayer._**

**_A/N: _****Tell me, was it good? was it bad? I need to know XDDD Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Fairy Tail or Inuyasha. Read and enjoy! Review your thoughts!**

**Chapter 2**

Year x600

After fifty years, Kagome had not looked more than a child of six years of age. Though, she was now taller than before. She was 130cm. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail. She had her kenshi no ikari strapped to her back. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and red t-shirt.

"IRON DRAGON'S SCALE! Fuse! POISON DRAGON'S SCALE!" kagome's skin turned into a silver scaled body coated with red poison as she positioned herself in front of Bahamut.

"FLAMING LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST!" her fists were engulfed with fire and lightning as she lunged towards the humanoid dragon. The dragon easily sidestepped her but was caught off guard as a metallic leg swung up to kick him in the face at a lightning speed. bahamut didn't had the time to guard and was thrown off a few meters away, into a large boulder.

When the dragon king got up to his feet, he was met with an earth arrow that was boosted with the speed of wind. He quickly jumped away and lunged towards his Kagome.

The girl was waiting patiently for him as he appeared in front of her only to disappear and reappear behind her. Bahamut pulled back his fist to punch her but Kagome disappeared.

"Water Dome!" Bahamut found himself encaged in water. "LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!" a hole was made from the water dome as a swirl of lightning burst from her mouth and directed towards the hole and hit him straight in the face.

When she hit her target, Kagome released the water dome as the lightning crackled within the water. With a flash, Bahamut wasn't in the water dome.

Kagome scanned her surrounding quickly when she felt a blade at her neck. **"Very good Kagome, you have improved a lot. But it is still not enough to take down a dragon. Let alone me." **He said with pride.

Kagome snickered before replying. "Look again tou-san." Bahamut stared down at her only to realize what she meant. She had a dagger at his crotch area which made him mentally gulp. **"Dangerous, dangerous. Very well Kagome, you have proven me how well you've grown these past five decades. Come, I have a few dragons I want you to meet."**

Immediately Kagome relaxed her stance and beamed brightly at her father's statement. He had promised her that if she had proven to him that she had improved tremendously, he would introduce her to the other dragons.

* * *

Year x776

Kagome was on a mission to exterminate a group of bandits near Shirotsume town. The village leader had told her that the bandit's leader was a former guild member of a dark guild from Ghoul Spirit. They have been harassing the small village named Rosemary Village, on the outskirts of the town and demanded tributes or have their women and children taken from them.

And since the village was poor, the cults captured every women and children from them.

The village leader had pleaded for her to help them return their wives and children to them. Kagome almost saw red when she heard the details.

"Don't worry sir; I'll be sure to bring them back safely."

* * *

Kagome was crouching on a tree branch, hidden behind the leaves as she watched the bandits entered their hideout. Carriages of imprisoned girls were taken away into an island that was like a ball with spikes. They called it the Tower of Heaven. She focused for moment before whispering. "Time: stop."

Everything around her stopped moving. Taking her time, she walked into the hideout before glaring at each of the bandits, thinking of ways to torture them later. As she entered the cave, the interior was large with staircases to different cells and levels.

"Power of the ancient, grant me thy grace: Invisibility!" Kagome was now invisible to the world as she muttered, "Time: Move."

Cries of pain and sadness were heard throughout the place. Kagome felt her heart twist in agony before steeling her nerves and followed one of the bandits as they entered a room. Kagome stifled her gasp as she saw the room was filled with beautiful young women that were all naked and were chained.

Some were chained to the wall while others were chained to the table as the bandits mercilessly thrusted his unwanted appendage into their womanhood. The younger girls were forced to do fellatio on the older men whom Kagome guessed were the higher ranking officers. All the girls had tears streaming down their cheeks.

Kagome felt anger rise within her as she dropped her invisibility spell.

One of the bandit's that was raping a child nearby noticed her, "Hey! Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?!"

The bandits could not make out her gender since she was wearing a black cloak and her hood was up. Kagome made no effort to reply as she moved towards him and with a swift of her sword, she severed his head from his shoulder. The other bandits immediately stopped what they were doing and grabbed their weapon and charged at her.

She glanced at the girls before sending them a message through telepathy,

_Stand back, do not come near or you will be hurt. Grab the keys and free yourselves but do not run away from this room until I tell you to. Do not question me either. I am here to help you. If you understand me hurry! This will be nasty!_

Almost immediately after she spoke in their mind, the girls got up and ran to the back of the room where the other girls were chained to.

Kagome spun around and severed another of the bandit's head whom had the keys to their chain and threw it to the girls behind. She casted a barrier around them before an evil grin graced her lips.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT YOU BITCH!" one of them shouted

"Oh yeah? **Ice barrier!**" A wall of ice appeared around her before Kagome willed it to have spikes on it. The unlucky bandits that were running towards her were skewered while the others stopped abruptly.

**"Wind Scar!" **An exact version of tetsusaiga's attack burst from around her and slashed her enemies that stood in her way. Luckily for the girls that Kagome had set the barrier around them. Else they would have died along with the bandits at that attack.

The other bandits almost flee in fear at her previous attack when one of their superiors shouted. "He's only one guy! We outnumber him! Get him!" one of the bandits happened to be a flame mage and shot a fireball at Kagome who didn't seem to move from her spot.

She pulled her hood down and opened her mouth as she inhaled the flame and swallowed it. He jet black hair cascaded down as she smiled eerily sweet at them before smirking, "SHE ATE THE BLOODY FLAME I THREW AT HER!" the mage screamed in terror.

"Why yes I did, and for the guy that thought me male," she turned her attention to him as he felt shivers run down his spine.

"and for all of you that committed this crime," her eyes turned black as a pair of black wings sprouted from her back. **"Mokushiroku no Yokugeki!" **black wind gathered around her flapping wings before blasting the remaining scums. The wind rotated around them dangerously before tearing their skin apart from their body. Piercing screams were heard. If the other bandits weren't aware of her presence before, they were now.

Blackness took over for a moment before a bright light engulfed them. When the light dimmed, the girls could not spot any of the bandits. It was as though they disappeared from the face of the earth. Only the girl who came to their rescue was left. The girl who previously had a pair of black wings now had a pair of white feathery wings.

She walked up to them and smiled softly. "I'm sorry for scaring you. And not come sooner. I was sent here to rescue all of you. Your village leader is worried and so are your families. But as much as I would like to send you back myself, I can't. You see what I just did has alerted the bandits and they will be coming with reinforcement soon. But don't worry I'll keep you safe behind these barriers. Any ill intent towards you from outside of the barrier, the victim will disintegrate."

She smiled again when their faces were wearing a hopeful and relieved expression. Kagome than requip a bag of clothes before passing it to them. "Here, wear these. Any of you could tell me where I can find this crazy Zeref follower?"

One of the girls told her she could find them in the torture chamber, torturing the children slaves. Kagome thanked them before walking out of the room calmly. But as she casted a flaming lightning barrier at the entrance of the door, she was welcomed with a horde of angry bandits attacking her.

Sighing, she unsheathed Kenshi no ikari and dashed through the crowd, slashing and stabbing each bandit that stood in her way. Seeing that it was a waste of time, Kagome quickly summoned, **"Arise, fallen warriors with guilt, I grant thee a chance to redeem thyself, Flaming Ghouls!" **several ghouls arose from the ground that were engulfed in flame with flaming weapons surrounded Kagome.

Kagome smiled sadly at them before they attacked all the bandits, clearing a path for Kagome to get to their leader. "Thank you, when this is over, consider your debt paid and rest in peace." The ghouls seemed to roar in approval before slashing more bandits, burning their body leaving no trace of them ever existing.

When Kagome got to the third level she found that most of the prisoners were children. Without wasting time, **"Arise companions, Earth summons!" **rock golems rose from nowhere and broke the cells open. "Children, run to the first floor where the big sisters are. Stay with them. The fire at the entrance cannot hurt you and escape only when I tell you to, understand?" she asked softly but urgently.

They wasted no time as they nodded at her and they quickly dashed at the direction she pointed them to.

"Now golems, let's go kick some ass. **Lightning dragon's roar!"** the burst of lightning broke down the door to the torture chamber to reveal a two bandits clad in black tunics were about torturing a child of eleven years old. She had short and red hair. Kagome realized that the girl's right eye socket was empty and bleeding profusely.

Gritting her teeth, she left the bandits no time to react, **"IRON DRAGON'S SWORD! SKY DRAGON'S CLAW!"** her iron sword arm swung at their direction and successfully slice one of them in half whereas the other was thrown out of the tower with her sky dragon's claw.

Kagome willed her golems to find the leader as she turned her attention to the girl. She telepathically told the other prisoners it was safe to go outside of the hideout and stay there where her water summons would protect them.

"My god, what have they done to you? Come on honey, wake up." The girl opened her unharmed eye and stared at Kagome. "Who… who are you?" she asked, afraid.

"don't worry about who I am, I'm your ally." Kagome unsealed bandages as she covered the child's right eye.

"I'm Erza Scarlet." Kagome nodded her head as she took a deep breath and stared at the child.

"You need to go." Kagome ordered but was surprised when she shook her head. "No. my friend Jellal is still in there! The leader took them from me and I'm not going anywhere til I get him." A sudden spark of magic arose within the child that didn't go unnoticed by Kagome.

"well go get him. I'm going after the leader. If you follow my golem's trail, I think you'll find him. Be careful."

They went their separate ways after nodding to each other. Kagome knew that Erza will awaken her power soon so she didn't bother help her since the path was clear. Instead, she ran with her inhumane speed to the top of the tower where she was met with a guy with black hair and clad in black.

"Fool! What do you wish to accomplish by interfering with my plans to resurrect Zeref-sama!" before he could continue, Kagome pierced her iron arm through his heart and smirked at his shocked expression. "I'm in a hurry so good bye."

Almost immediately, the tower began to crumble as an explosion from the direction Erza was at caught Kagome's attention.

But as soon as she was heading towards Erza's location, the girl dashed past her towards the exit. Immediately, Kagome grabbed the redhaired and teleported them out of the tower just in time to watch it crumble down to rubbles.

**_A/N: Chapter 2! _****Tell me, was it good? was it bad? I need to know XDDD Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Fairy Tail or Inuyasha. Read and enjoy! Review your thoughts!**

**Chapter 3**

Kagome hugged Erza tightly before telling her to be careful. "Head for Magnolia town like Rob-san said and look for Makarov. He is the guild master of Fairy Tail. Tell him my name and that I sent you. You'll be accepted in no time!"

"But will I see you again Kagome-sama?" kagome smiled softly at the child.

"Indeed you will Erza, in a few years time we will meet again. Train hard, but make friends Erza." With that she vanished with the wind, leaving only leaves where she once was. Unaware of the name the prisoners she had saved had given her, Kuroi Tenshi, the Black Angel

* * *

July 7th Year X777

Bahamut stared lovingly at his daughter before waking her up. **"Wakeup little one I am leaving." **Kagome shot up glaring at Bahamut. "and why are you leaving? Finally decided to retire?" she snickered before realizing that her father wasn't laughing.

**"I have told you why I am leaving Kagome. Do not make it harder than it already is."** Bahamut changed into his human form which was seven foot tall with long golden hair cascading past his shoulder. His eyes were a pair of silver with slits. He was wearing a golden armor with two swords resting on his hip.

Kagome's eyes were now welling with unshed tears. "Tou-san…" she walked towards him and hugged onto him for dear life. Bahamut felt a lump in his throat. **"Kagome, you have been the best student and daughter a dragon king could ever ask for. I am proud of you. Never in my life had I ever encountered a human so stubborn yet so understanding. So fierce yet so kind. So cruel yet so loving. Kagome you are a dragon's king dragon slayer. Automatically making you the monarch of the dragon slayers. Though I know you are not one to abuse your authority, use it when need be. We will meet again." **

He kissed the top of her head and a golden diamond jewel appeared at the spot he kissed. "I love you tou-san" she kissed his cheeks softly as he hugged her tighter to him. **"And I, you Kagome." **He gave her one last squeeze before turning into his dragon form and flew off without a second glance, knowing he would not leave should he look at her current state. Though he did not cast her a glance, he left something of his with her knowing she'd put it to good use.

Kagome fell to her knees as she sobbed softly. A thud was heard in front of her and Kagome looked up from her hands to find a sword with silver hilt and golden blade stuck

_Otou-sama… arigatou…_

* * *

Year X785

Kagome was standing in front of the Fairy Tail guild and was eager to enter. Ever since Bahamut left, she had been travelling around and it's high time she joined the guild she helped build. She snickered at the memory of her meeting with Mavis Vermilion. But she quickly shook that aside and entered the guild.

She was welcomed with the sight of flying table and chairs and brawling men. Kagome grinned madly as she watched the brawl. _Same as before. Totally feels at home._

When Kagome entered, she made sure to put her hood up and walked in. As she got closer to the group of brawling men, most who had noticed her had stopped their fight as they felt a huge amount of power rolling of her. The only ones left were two pairs of kids. A pink haired versus a black haired who was half naked. A white hair punk goth with a familiar red head. _Erza._ She thought as she walked pass them to the counter where the small sized Makarov was sitting with a book in hand and he was smiling perversely.

"Makarov, again with that perverted smile. You never change do you." Immediately Makarov dropped his book and turned his attention to the cloaked figure in front of him. He narrowed his eyes at the figure who was obviously letting her power seep out of her.

The guild was now either curious of the newcomer or wary and some were a mixture of both. Makarov jumped from his position and almost immediately grew bigger in taller. Taking his titan form. Almost immediately the guild members were on their feet and preparing for battle.

Then all of a sudden the large Makarov grabbed Kagome with a single hand and he immediately broke into a huge grin and a booming laughter soon followed. "KAGOME! HAHAHA WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME I MET YOU! I hope you're still sexy as ever eh?" he grinned madly before pulling her hood down to reveal her features

Her long black hair was now falling freely as she a wide grin graced her lips. Her fair skin was like the moon and her lips were natural pink and lush. Her cheeks had a light natural blush. Her eyes were deep sapphire. As she swept her fringe, it revealed a golden diamond on her forehead. All in all, the male members were whistling appreciatively at her looks.

"It's good to see you too oyaji!" she exclaimed as she wriggled out of his hand and jumped to wrap her arms around his neck as Makarov was boomingly laughing, he slowly changed back to his normal size which not fit perfectly in Kagome's arms.

"Erm, Master? You know her? I don't mean to be rude, but a minute ago you gave us the impression that you were going to attack her." a short white haired girl asked nervously.

"Ah sorry bout that Lisanna. This is Kagome, she's someone very dear to me." He grinned madly before leaping out from Kagome's embrace to stand on the bar.

"I was hoping your previous offer still stands Old man." She smiled sweetly as Makarov once again burst into laughter.

"Of course! You are forever welcome to join Fairy Tail Kagome like what I told her previously. Now where ye wanna stamp the symbol and what colour?" kagome immediately rose her sleeve and pointed to her right forearm. "Here, gold if you please." Makarov nodded his head as he stamped the symbol before addressing to the guild.

"Well guys, throw a party! Let's welcome Kagome to Fairy Tail!" he exclaimed. As he shove a mug of beer to her and both clanked and chugged the beer down. Lisanna's jaw almost dropped when she saw the newest member accepting the mug of beer from her master.

"Ka-kagome-sama?" a familiar voice called from behind her. kagome smiled as she turned around and greeted the now slightly taller red head. "Hey Erza, how are yo-" Erza immediately jumped onto her as she hugged Kagome like her life depend on it. Once again the guild became silent as they watch their almost always serious and strict member, Titania, as the others called her, breaking down to their newest member.

Kagome hugged the teen tightly before pulling her an arm's length away. "Crying already? I thought they called you Titania. Queen of the Fairies. Why are you crying Erza? Ain't like I'm dead." She said in mock hurt. Almost immediately Erza wiped her tears and grinned widely at Kagome.

Kagome grabbed her hand and pulled her to the nearest empty table and began asking Erza questions to catch up. Getting nothing interesting of the newcomer, the rest of the member went back to jostling and partying. Though all were curious who she was that both the master and Erza welcomed her with respect.

* * *

It's been a week since Kagome had joined fairy tail and the guild member has been more curious than ever since Kagome is rarely in the guild. The only time she was around was to get jobs. And she's completed jobs at an average of 3 jobs per day!

"Hey gramps! Is that Kagome gonna be around today? I wanna fight her!" Natsu pumped his fist in the air as the others were curious themselves and having Natsu fight her will be the best way to sate their curiousity.

Makarov however wore a very serious expression. "Natsu never on any terms, NEVER challenge Kagome for a fight. Even if you did manage to get her to fight you, use your brain more than your mouth. Or you will fear her wrath."

Every member felt cold shivers run down their spine. Who exactly is Kagome?

"Why gramps? You scared of her?" natsu taunted when Makarov just stared at him.

"Why? You'll find out." Makarov chuckled softly

As if on cue, Kagome entered the guild and passed the master her job's completion paper. "Yosh! Kagome! Fight me!" kagome just breezed past Natsu with a smile on her face, "Maybe later Natsu."

She was chatting happily with Makarov about her job when suddenly Natsu attacked her. "Fire dragon's fist!" his flaming fist punched towards Kagome's head but he hit absolutely nothing but the air. Soon he found himself on the bar with his arm twisted to his back and his head flushed on the counter.

"It is rather cowardly to attack an unwilling opponent from the back Natsu." Kagome said sweetly before releasing him. None of the members saw her move. Laxus was watching everything from the second level and he smirked evilly. "About time this guild took someone strong."

Natsu, being not able to admit defeat, took the chance to jump back several feet away from Kagome before he took in a deep breath. Makarov's eyes widen immediately. "Natsu! DON'T!"

But it was too late, Natsu had already exhaled. "FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" flames shot out towards Kagome and hit right on target. All feared the worse for the newcomer and could only pray for what the master was going to do to Natsu as punishment.

But the flame didn't die down. No, it seem like it was being inhaled. Then they saw something that they thought only Natsu could do, Kagome _ate_ the flames. "Nice flames. Very nice." She grinned madly at Natsu before her eyes going dark.

"You can eat flames Kagome? Are you a dragon slayer too?! Tell me! Where is Igneel?!" he exclaimed, excited.

**"Dragon Strike" **she muttered softly but loud enough for the guild to hear. Blue lightning swirled around Kagome as the lightning shot out from her arm towards Natsu. The wide arc swept everything out of its way but as it almost hit Natsu, it dissipitate and vanished. Leaving broken tables and chairs in its wake.

Natsu looked wide-eyed at what he almost experienced. He could've died. "Why didn't you let it hit me? Why did you stop?!" he demanded, clearly upset.

"Sometimes little brother, the fastest way to get stronger is to know your opponent. If dragon strike had hit you, you would meet the Kami's above. And we wouldn't want that. Igneel would be pissed at me. But it's not like he can do anything though" She snickered a little before smiling apologetically.

Natsu's eyes widened a great deal. "You know where Igneel is?! Tell me!" he shook her but as soon as he did so, Kagome headbutted him so hard he fainted.

"It be best you take him now Happy. With the amount of force I used just now, he won't remember a thing about this fight or conversation. I hope you all can keep a secret." She smiled softly as she scanned through the guild. Everyone quickly nodded their head. Not even Mirajane dared to piss the woman off after her little display of power. Everyone was glad that Kagome was on their side. They'd be doom to fight a woman of her caliber.

**_A/N: _So how ye like it? Psst I have a surprise for you on Chapter 4 and 5 *excited* I hope you'll like it . **

**Please reviewwwwwwwwwww**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own Fairy Tail or Inuyasha. Read and enjoy! Review your thoughts!**

**Chapter 4**

Kagome was on her way back from Tully Village when she heard a roar from somewhere near. Thinking it was another beast on the loose, she sped off towards the direction. A huge fox with orange fur and bleeding eyes with nine tails were trashing the forest. It let out a piercing roar. A _painful_ roar.

_What is a kitsune youkai doing here?_ Kagome watched the fox carefully as she walked closer and closer towards it. When the fox sensed her presence, it snapped its head towards her direction. It came face to face with Kagome. Its nose flared, letting out warm air as it open its mouth as if trying to speak…

**"go…. AWAY! Don't….Hurt… you... RUN!" **Kagome's eyes widened. Whoever that fox was, it was trying to control his or her beast. Kagome's eyes glowed white a moment as she placed her hand on its muzzle.

_Calm yourself pup I will not hurt you. _She commanded as she let her youki flare, taming the wild kitsune and showing who was alpha. Her youki coated over its body as the fox slowly submitted and lay down with its head on its paws. Smiling to herself, she searched through the fox's mind looking for the owner of the body. The beast has already recognized her as Alpha. Now to help the pup within.

**_Pup. Where are you? If you can hear me, come out. I'm trying to help you_**_._ She said in a commanding but gentle tone.

Slowly a child that looked around the age of eight walked out towards her. He had bright blonde and spiky hair that defied gravity. He had ocean blue eyes that rivaled her deep sapphires. He had three whisker marks on each cheek. He was wearing nothing but run downed and tattered clothes. Simply said, he was wearing an old potato sack as clothing.

_W-who are you?_ He asked, stammering.

**_My name is Kagome. I'm here to help._**

_h-how? I can't be help anymore! Everyone in the village says I'm a demon beast. That I should be burnt, killed, murdered. I shouldn't live anymore! That's why my parents left me! _The child had tears welling up in his eyes as he said every word. And with every word, Kagome felt her heart break and anger rise.

**_Nonsense! If those idiots do not want you, then I will take you with me! I will not stand by and watch as a cute child like you be abused by those humans!_**

Kagome walked towards the blonde and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly to her.

**_Do not worry pup. I will care for you as how I would my own. You are from now on my son._** The boy was beyond shock. The stranger who had stopped his beast from rampaging didn't shun him, didn't kill him. But instead, she was going to make him her son! Fresh tears streamed from his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak but found nothing to say.

**_What is your name child?_**

_Naruto, Kagome-sama. Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze._

Kagome smiled lovingly at the child. **_Alright then maelstrom! Let's go and get you new clothes and something to eat. At from now on call me Okaa-san! Understand!_**

_h-hai kago, I mean kaa-san! _He shot her the most charming grin she had seen, revealing his fangs to her. on impulse, she poked the fangs with her finger and stopped when it bled. Naruto's eyes widened in horror.

_I'm sorry kaa-san! I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me!_ his vision were blurred with unshed tears as Kagome burst laughing.

**_It's alright Naruto, I have my own. See._** She opened her mouth to show her longer, thicker and sharper fang to her new son. The boy had his mouth hanging loose as Kagome giggled again. Kagome closed her eyes as she brought Naruto out with her. Bringing him back to his conscious.

Kagome was the first to regain conscious and she watched with a smile as the large fox began to shrink and his fur changed to skin. His tail disappeared one by one until only one tail was left. The boy was still unconscious but Kagome picked him up easily after she casted invisibility on his tail much like what she did to hers. And she headed towards Tully Village once more.

After collecting her reward of 400,000 jewels she went to pick up a few clothes that might look nice for her sleeping son.

She picked up a black vest with orange outlines and a red t-shirt with black cargo pants and a new pair of shoes for him. As she went around to pick a few more clothes for a long period of time for both Naruto and herself, the blonde woke up and realized that he was in Kagome's arms.

"Oh you're awake! Goodie! We're going to a bath house and I'm going to scrub the dirt of your face. Now come on let's go wash ourselves!." She grinned happily as she put the boy down and held his hand as she went at the direction of the bath house.

Naruto was covering his face a towel in embarrassment. Kagome had paid for a single spring for the two of them and he thought she was really beautiful as his mother. But what he didn't expect was her figure. Sure he was still 8 years old. But he had seen other women whom roamed around his village before. But they were nowhere near his mother.

"Which village are you from Naru-kun?" Kagome was curious as to which village she would have to burn down later as she scrubbed her son's face.

"Konohagakure. Village of the hidden leaves." He said

Kagome frowned slightly as she scoured her brain for any memories of such village. Seeing her frown, Naruto chuckled softly, "it's not from this world kaa-san. One of the times the shinobi's from my village were using me as a guinea pig for his new jutsu. He sent me to another world, another dimension. Kurama took over as to protect me. I was in this world not more than two days before you came kaa-san."

He continued to explain the Elemental Nations. The world of shinobi and such. Kagome couldn't help but felt that both of their fates were the same.

"Ne, you wouldn't believe me if I had told you that kaa-san" he said sheepishly. But Kagome stopped scrubbing him and hugged him close to her. "No Naruto, I believe you. In fact I understand you more than you think. I'm not from this dimension either."

Naruto and Kagome was walking hand-in-hand with each other as they walked the road of Magnolia Town to Fairy Tail.

"KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! YOU'RE BACK! FIGHT ME! FIRE DRAGON 'S FIST!" Natsu flung himself towards her only to have his fist connected with Naruto's forehead. He's glare was pierced through Natsu as the boy immediately flung himself away from the boy.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Natsu yelled. Naruto didn't say anything as he disappeared and reappeared behind Natsu and pulled his leg back as he hit Natsu with a roundhouse kick. Natsu did flips as he he crashed into the wall, leaving a natsu crater.

Natsu got up and was about to attack the blonde boy as Naruto's hands quickly did hand signs **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** A dozen Naruto popped out of nowhere. The guild members by now were dumbstruck at the display of his power.

Just as both boys were about to attack each other, their legs were unable to move as their feet were imprisoned by solid earth. **"Gravity: times five"** their body slammed down to the floor as their body felt so heavy and they couldn't get up.

Kagome walked towards both boys and glared at them with her arm on her hips with her hair flipping around dangerously. "Natsu what did I tell you about springing up to fight people! Naruto, why did you have to hit him hard? Now you better clean up the mess. BOTH of you. Understand?!" she ordered. Natsu just mumbled something when Naruto spoke up, "But kaa-san he was attacking you! I'm just protecting you." He pouted.

Kagome's expression softened before she sighed heavily. "is master in Mira?" she asked the white haired punk. She scoffed before ignoring her question. "why should I answer a weak wench like you." Kagome suddenly got pissed.

The temperature in the room dropped drastically. And the only one not affected was Gray. The boy looked at Kagome confused.

Naruto suddenly shot up to Mira and quickly said to her, "apologize."

"wha-what? Why should I to a weak woman like her. She's older but she's so weak."

**"Ice make dome. Hell Fire River! Lightning Prison!" **Mirajane was frozen into statue as the earth around her cracked, revealing dark red fire as lightning made a cage around her. Cana, Erza, Macao and Gray silently prayed for her safety while the others scooted away from the angered woman.

**"You'd do best to never underestimate your guild mates little demon wannabe. Or else I will show you what a real demon would look like."** She hissed as Mira trembled in fear even though she was frozen in ice.

Natsu neared the fire and tried to eat it but found himself burnt. "Kagome! What's that flame, I can't touch it." By now Makarov was standing beside Kagome and shaking his head at Mira's situation. "That Natsu is one of the strongest fire of the ninth circle. Hell fire. The strongest fire magic is shinigami fire. Not even Igneel can survive that blow. The only one able to do so is the dragon slayer of the dragon king and Bahamut himself."

Natsu and the other members had their jaws on the floor at the new information. "Does that mean you're a dragon slayer Kagome-sama?" Erza asked.

"Think what you want Erza, Makarov-san I'm going away for a few months with Naruto here. So I'll be taking some SS missions and be on my way."

"SS CLASS?! ARE YOU NUTS KAGOME?! Not even Gildarts can do one properly let alone you!" Gray was throwing his arms in the air frantically.

"Wll, as much as I'd like to give it to ya Kags, ye know ye gotta face Gildarts in a battle to get it. That alright with ya?" Makarov said

"Fine by me! can't wait to mop the floor with Gild's jii-chan!"

"Who ya calling old you pesky brat!"

Kagome turned and came face to face with her future opponent,

"You of course" she chuckled

"well Kags you know the drill. You can only leave after tomorrow." Master chuckled softly before dragging Naruto away for his official guild stamp. He had the stamp on his chest, right where his heart was in red.

That night the guild members partied in celebration for their newest member.

**_A/N:Like the surprise? I'm not done yet!_**

**Please reviewwwwwwwwwww**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own Fairy Tail or Inuyasha. Read and enjoy! Review your thoughts!**

**Chapter 5**

Year x791

"kaaaaaa-san I'm hungry! I want some ramen!" naruto whined. Kagome bonked him on the head hard that a bump swelled.

"Your 'some' is a normal person's weekly shopping. You're as bad as Inuyasha!"

"Yeah Naruto you're worse than Inu-baka!" an orange head boy with a fluffy tail and green eyes walked in between them. He was a foot taller than Naruto. He had a well toned body and rippling muscle. His long orange hair was now cut short, leaving it to spike up dangerously. He was wearing a brown shirt with a green vest with lots of pockets. In it were different types of kunai's with and without poison and some other weapons. He was also wearing a pair of black cargo pants and sandals. Resting on his hip was Tetsusaiga and Hoshibi.

Hoshibi was a sword crafted from his fang that he had Totosai create before being thrown into the world of mages. It had a golden brown scabbard. Its hilt was maroon and its blade was a silvery white with fiery patterns in it. Under a glow, the fiery pattern has a slight red to it. The blade was named after the legendary Hoshi No Tama but since it was a sword and its main power was fire, it was named Star Fire, Hoshi for star and 'bi' for fire.

He grew much taller since the last Kagome had seen him.

According to Kagome, he was thrown to Earth Land around the same time she did. But because she was already an adult in her past, her growth spurt was stronger than his. He just grew at the normal speed for a demon.

She snickered slightly as she hugged onto her eldest pup.

Around the year X788, Kagome and Naruto came across a destroyed village. It was set aflame by a dark guild. They were going to head out to the direction the dark guild was at but a sudden movement stopped them. That was when she met him. He had a small dagger in his hands. Thinking they were going to harm him when her scent hit his nose.

_Flashback_

_Year x790_

_"Kagome? Is-is that you?"_

_Kagome felt her choking for words as she bent down and tears slithered down her cheeks. "Sh-shippo…."_

_She opened her arms to welcome his little figure. Immediately he bounced into her embrace as he inhaled her scent as much as possible. "I thought you were dead!" _

_Kagome hugged him tightly "I was thrown into this world after the final blow with Ryukotsusei."_

_Suddenly a burst of black magic came from the mountains. Immediately Naruto and Kagome got on their feet with Shippo in front of them._

_"I'll lead the way." The other nodded as the sped off following the kitsune demon._

_Flashback end._

"so we're going to go back to Magnolia town now are we mum?" Shippo inquired.

"Yup! I bet you'd like it there" Naruto told him which made him grin madly

"So many people to prank" both said at the same time. Kagome grinned widely, "An inu demon miko monarch dragon slayer who has two fox kits. Yay me!" she clapped her hands gleefully.

"You know Naruto, back when we were in the feudal era, Kagome was the most feared but most loved demoness in the whole land. Even Sesshomaru loved her." Shippo addressed his brother with a pained expression.

"Ne Shippo-nii, how'd you meet kaa-san last time?"

Shippo burst out laughing, "Same way you did with me the first time. But that time I was trying to steal the shikon no tama shards from her. And swore to kill Koga." He snickered evilly while Kagome's face scrunched up at the mention of Koga.

"Who the heck is Koga?"

"He is the most annoying wolf demon in the whole entire feudal era! Keeps on coming to us to make Kaggy mama his woman. Each time he gets rejected. But he's pretty strong and very fast." Naruto was staring at Kagome by now.

"But know that he had the biggest heart." Kagome told her son.

Both Naruto and Kagome came to a stop making Shippo gaze at the huge building in front of him. "come on Kaggy mama, let's get this show on the road!" Shippo entered the guild just in time to have a chair flying towards his direction. He easily caught the chair and stared at them with a large grin. Natsu and Gray were still jostling with one another.

When Kagome entered, everybody stopped fighting and grinned at her, "Yo Kagome! You're finally back!" Macao who was smoking a moment ago walked towards her and gave her a hug.

"So what's the occasion Macao?"

"Nahhh we've got a new recruit. Natsu brought her back. Seems that you brought along another. Come on let's go in. master would want to hear from you."

"Hey Mira-chan, who's that?" Lucy turned her gaze upon the arrival of three figures. Two are male and one is female.

Mirajane smiled softly at Lucy before answering her, "The blonde boy with whisker marks on his face is Naruto. He's 14 years old is a ninja mage. A prankster by nature and is overprotective over his loved ones."

Lucy looked at Mira as if she had seen a ghost, "You mean that's the famous yellow flash Hokage? The ninja mage that everyone has been talking about?!" she was awestruck. It was said that a male of striking blonde hair and blue eyes was a powerful S mage if measured his power. Though he did only A rank missions. His speed was surreal that he'd leave a yellow flash of lightning in his wake, hence the title Yellow Flash Hokage. But he was usually called the hokage. It was also said that he travels with his teacher, the legendary Kuroi Tenshi

She nodded her head then moved her gaze to the female, "That is Kagome. She's a friend of master. Even though she's doing A rank missions, master says she's an SS class mage. She goes by the name Kuroi Tenshi(black angel) as you already know. She found Naruto when he was a child and adopted him. Trained him and raised him. Who the other one, I'm not really sure."

Lucy's jaw dropped to the floor as she watched the black haired female chatting happily while drowning herself in liquor with Cana. She was beautiful! Long midnight hair, sharp and clear sapphire eyes. Beautiful, glowing skin and a figure to die for! Lucy suddenly felt that she was nothing but a child compared to Kagome.

"Hey Mira!" Naruto chirped happily at the whitehead. "Hello Naruto-kun, who's your friend?" Lucy gathered herself up just to break once more. The male beside Naruto was drop dead gorgeous! He had spiky dark orange hair with clear emerald eyes. He was slightly tanned and wore a green vest with that exposed his lean but muscled body. He wore a pair of black cargo pants and black combat boots. He had two bracelets on each wrist and a dangling dark blue diamond earring.

"The name's Shippo. Shippo Taisho." Mira widened her eyes slightly before narrowing them. But before anything could be said, Kagome draped her arms around both Shippo and Naruto. "Mira, get the stamp ready, my eldest son is joining us." She grinned.

"Eldest son? My my Kagome, I didn't know you had an older son?" Makarov asked as he stood on the counter. "It's a long story Makarov, but I assure you he is my son." As both glowed white and suddenly the three had a magenta crescent on their forehead but only Kagome had a golden diamond in the middle of the moon. Their eyes were slits and their fangs lengthened. Naruto and Shippo had orange strips on their cheeks and wrists. However, Shippo had two strips whereas Naruto only had one. Their nails are now claws. And midnight colored nine tails with dark purple tips wrapped around Kagome's figure whereas a dark orange seven tails with black tips belonged to Shippo and slightly lighter orange five tails with white tips belonged to Naruto.

Macao wolf whistled as Makarov grinned mischievously. "Aye, that's ye kit he is." Shippo flashed him a fanged grin as he ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Well Mira will get you your stamp and all, I heard ye needed to talk to me Gome?" Suddenly Kagome wore a serious face. Nodding to Makarov, she walked with the small master to his office.

**XXXXXXX**

"So what's the problem Gome?" Makarov settled in his large chair.

Kagome settled comfortably in front of Makarov before smiling at him.

"I'm going to challenge Gildarts to be an SS mage." She grinned. Makarov choked slightly on the pipe he was smoking, "But Kagome-" he wasn't able to finish as she raised her hand to silence him.

"And Shippo is going to take on Laxus. Naruto with Erza. They need to be promoted. We're a team Makarov. And we're also a family. When one upgrades, so will the other."

Makarov stared heatedly intently into Kagome's eyes before sighing heavily when he saw her determination that left no spot for argument.

"I understand"

"GREAT!" she clasped her hands together before bouncing off to the guild and joined her sons.

**XXXXXXXX**

The next day was welcomed by the sight of fairy tail members gathering in their large underground training facility where Naruto and Erza stood opposite of each other in a heated duel of glares.

Makarov cleared his throat before addressing the spectators.

"This is a duel to see if Naruto will be worthy of the title of S class mage. He will be facing Erza. The rules are simple, first to drop of exhaustion or yield loses. But win or lose, I will determine whether he is worthy of the title. Begin!"

At the roar of excitement, Erza equipped her Lightning Empress Armor and grinned evilly at Naruto, "Better give up now Naruto, you're not going to win this. **Lightning magic!**" A bright beam of lightning shot towards Naruto and the blast didn't give him enough time to dodge, or so they thought.

Naruto appeared behind Erza and whispered in her ear, "Lightning is my field Erza-chan, **Rasengan!"** the blue orb of wind hit the back of Erza's armor and she wasn't fast enough to requip as Naruto's rasengan was rammed into her back, leaving a gaping hole in her armor.

Erza dashed forward quickly and requipped, **"Black Wing Armor!"** she took flight and slam her sword down upon Naruto as he blocked with his kunai's. "You're blocking with a kunai? Naruto Naruto, after all these years, you didn't get a proper weapon?" she taunted.

"Taunting? Erza, did you miss me so much that your personality in a duel did a 180 turn?" he remarked haughtily, causing the redhead to blush the same color as her hair.

"Moon Slash…" she whispered softly only for the demon ears to hear. Widening his eyes, Naruto tried to escaped but was in vain as Erza rushes past her target, slashing him in a cross pattern.

Naruto skidded back a few meters and revealed his now bleeding chest in a cross pattern.

Naruto glared heatedly at Erza "That was my favourite jacket! **Kage bunshin no jutsu!**" ten naruto's popped out of nowhere and attacked Erza.

As the clones were hacking and getting behind Erza to injure her, the original Naruto stood completely calm and seemed to focus.

"What is he doing?" makarov asked.

"just watch old man. That's MY son out there. He knows what his doing."

After what seemed like eternity for Erza, she sliced the last Naruto copy and dashed towards Naruto. "You had better start moving fishcake!** Moon Flash!**" she said exclaimed.

But just as she was about to was about run through Naruto once more and cross him with her sword like she did previously, he opened his eyes to reveal a horizontal iris and he had orange eye shadow. Naruto caught her sword easily between his fingers and smiled a toothy smile at her.

He took a deep breath before blowing Erza out of the way. Immediately he took a stance as though he was holding a sword. "**Materialize: Kurama KEN!" **a large crimson sword materialized in his hands and he gripped it firmly.

"Erza, meet my buddy Kurama! **Howl Kurama!**" the sword lengthened and took form of a large fox and as Naruto raised the sword, he thrust the sword forward towards Erza's direction before whispering, "You better dodge this one Erza or use Flame Empress Armor." He warned.

Erza, quickly requipped into her Flame Empress Armor just as Naruto fired his attack, **"Kitsunebi no Toboe!" **the large strike of fire speeded across the surface, burning and charring in its wake. As the attack hit Erza, she silently wished she had dodged the attack rather than standing there waiting to take the hit head on. But she didn't budge.

As the fire struck her, the sword she had brought up to block was pushed back. Erza Scarlet was thrown into the wall a few yards away and crashed, leaving a crater in her presence.

The fairy tail members that were roaring in excitement suddenly died down in silence as they waited anxiously for their guild queen to walk out from the hole.

When the dust cleared, Erza walked out of the now destroyed wall with the front side of her armor destroyed and her sword to be charred and blunt. The part of the sword that took the attack was now chipped off. Naruto was grinning like a fox as he leaned on his sword as he waited for Erza to comment.

The Titania chuckled painfully before sighing in defeat. "I yield. This victory is yours Naruto." She said. And the crowd goes wild! The wound on his chest was now healed thanks to the fox in him. Naruto walked towards Erza and draped her arms over his shoulder as he assisted her to the side where the Mira was waiting patiently to dress their wounds. "You got stronger Naruto. I'm proud of you." She smiled at him.

Naruto grinned at Erza, "Wait til you see my Aniki in action." He grinned.

**_A/N:Like the surprise? I'm not done yet! *snickers* next chapter, Shippo VS Laxus!_**

**Please reviewwwwwwwwwww**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own Fairy Tail or Inuyasha. Read and enjoy! Review your thoughts!**

**Chapter 6**

Makarov grinned madly at the display of power Naruto had shown. And he once again propped on the balcony as he calls it and addressed his crowds that were now mixed with his guild members and civilians. "Well that was awesome! Next up, Laxus and Shippo. Same rules! First to drop or surrender!"

He waited patiently for the two teenagers to stand the opposite of each other. Laxus had a scowl on his face as he spat "weakling" to himself. Unaware that Shippo heard him. Shippo collected himself and wore an expressionless face that would have done Sesshomaru proud!

"Begin!"

"You better go back to your mama kid, ye ain't gonna wi-" before he could finish his statement, Shippo vanished from his sight and reappeared behind him. If Laxus wasn't fast enough, he would've died from the attack when he blocked a black covered claw aiming for his heart. _So maybe he is strong. But is he strong enough?_ Mused Laxus.

Laxus respected Kagome and would not do anything to piss her off since she did afterall used him to mop the floor of the guild once when Naruto was threatened. Not that the fishcake couldn't take him on of course. He knew that Naruto was strong and could hold his own fight against him though he'd rather die than admitting. This new male that Kagome had brought along, she said it was her eldest son. Knowing how strong Kagome is, he assumed Shippo was stronger than Naruto. He only taunted to analyze the boy. He didn't expect him to be this fast and strong.

**XXXX**

"Kagome, you raised two little demons." Gildarts commented.

"I try Gilds, I try" she snickered

**XXXX**

"Heh, you're good kid." He remarked.

Shippo smirked at Laxus, "heh, thanks. You're quite good yourself. Let's have an awesome fight!" Shippo threw his fox fire coated fist and landed the hit on Laxus' temple, making the blonde fly away in a comical manner.

The spectators watched intently as the duel went on.

Laxus who was now grinning, got up from his position and raised his clenched fist in the air and chants "_Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction **Raging Bolt**!_"

Lightning started to crack around his now raised fist. Without warning, a large bolt of lightning descended upon Shippo, engulfing the fox youkai in a large yellow lightning sphere and exploded.

Gasps of terror were heard but none from Kagome or Naruto. They sat side by side with a calm expression on their face and continued to watch the match with unwavering gaze in silence. Makarov feared for the safety of Shippo and thought that Laxus had gone overboard.

Just when he was about to stop the match,

"**Was that supposed to hurt?**" a deep and eerie voice rumbled through the arena.

When the dust cleared, it revealed Shippo encased in a magenta oval barrier that was hissing at the previous impact of Laxus' attack.

** "**I'm surprised you can withstand that attack kid. Guess I gotta get serious eh?" Laxus exclaimed as he rushed forward and attempted to punch through Shippo's barrier with his lightning dragon fist only to be thrown back with a force twice the impact he laid upon the kitsune's barrier.

**"Thunder from the Heavens! Raging Bolt!"** white sphere started to gather from the top of Shippo's barrier as white lightning crackle around the barrier dangerously.

Laxus jumped out of the just in time as a beam of white lightning thundered down where he stood previously.

The explosion was so strong that it shook the spectators from where they sat. The shockwave was even felt across the village.

A large crater was replaced where the tiles once were at Laxus' position. _He can use raging bolt too? Heh din't think it was possible._ Laxus mused.

Gildarts had his jaw on the floor as did the other spectators. "Criminey Kagome, what the hell did ya teach ye kit?!" Macao exclaimed.

Lucy was staring wide eyed at the match before her. this was an S class mage's level of power. it was even making her hard to breathe with the pressure of their strength and killing intent. Both had a large grin on their faces as they traded blow with blow.

Shippo ducked quickly as an electrical fist swung towards his head and he swept beneath Laxus' legs. Laxus fell back but positioned his palms on the ground as he pushed himself back up for the fight. He pushed his lightning magic to his feet and vanished from Shippo's sight only to reappear behind him and kneed Shippo on the back causing the kitsune to fly upwards.

Kagome winced at the possible pain inflicted on Shippo. _As ignorant of a bastard he is, Laxus is a strong opponent. Do not underestimate him Shippo._

Laxus dug his heels into Shippo's back and grinned eerily as the kitsune youkai howl in pain. A yellow sphere formed around his fist and he drilled his fist into Shippo and kept on pounding him whilst chanted, "Thunder bolts" over and over.

By the time he was done and drained of magic, Shippo's head was pounded into the concrete and yet there were no signs of blood splattering over. Kagome narrowed her eyes and was thinking of stopping the match.

"GET UP ANIKI! DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE DONE IN BY THAT MUCH?! I THOUGHT KAA-SAN SAID YOU WERE STRONG?! INUYASHA WOULD BE LAUGHING AT YOU RIGHT NOW!" Naruto's voice seem to snap Shippo back to reality since his body twitched beneath Laxus.

"Laxus, you better start throwing your strongest attack else you might not survive this!" Naruto yelled

"Huh?" the dumb look on Laxus face was wiped off when he felt his opponent move beneath his feet. Shippo pushed both his arms onto the concrete and forced his head out of the crater.

Laxus jumped out of the way and was about to attack when he saw Shippo's eyes. His emerald green eyes were replaced by full pair of red eyes as his fangs lengthened.

He cracked his neck and stretched his limbs before turning his attention to Laxus.

In a blink of an eye, Shippo pounced onto Laxus.

It turned into a battle of blurs. Their speed of battle were too fast for normal eyes to follow. Though the stronger mages were able to follow their attacks, albeit, with difficulty.

"**Lightning Dragon's BREAKDOWN FIST!" **Laxus yelled and a lightning shaped fist blasted towards Shippo who then sidestepped and did a low kick and punched Laxus in the gut as he fell.

**"Imprison your enemy, Earth Magic: Solid Prison!"**

Laxus was trapped in a solid cage made of clay and found his arms and legs bound by earth made chains. He smirked when he gathered his magic and thought of bursting out of the cage but the smirk was soon lost.

"What did you do?!" he roared

"My solid prison isn't only a cage Laxus. The cuffs absorbs your magic and drains you." Shippo smirked.

Shippo wasted no time as he kneed Laxus and knocked him out with a hard strike behind his neck.

For Laxus, everything went black.

There was a silence before a loud roaring of excited cheers were heard! Everyone started chanting, "Shippo, Shippo, Shippo!" Naruto had a large grin on his face when Shippo walked back to beside him and ruffled his hair.

"Thanks brat. If it weren't fer ye, I would've fallen asleep just now."

The grin on Naruto's face couldn't get any wider and it would have split his face in half.

"Hah! What would you do without me aniki!" he exclaimed.

"Yosh! Let's wait for Kaa-san's turn! I wanna watch her wipe the floor with Gildart's jiichan!" Shippo chuckled heartily before nodding his head in agreement.

XXXXXXX

Lucy's mouth dropped open. "Did you just see that Mira-chan?! One moment he was like dead, next he got back up as if it was nothing!"

"Aye!" Happy grinned happily!

"Yosh! He's strong! I want to fight him!" Natsu claimed only to be smacked on his head by a certain redhead in a bandages around her upper torso and a pair of long baggy red pants licked with fire patterns on the bottom. She was in her samurai armor.

"Oi Erza! When did you get back?!" Gray asked.

"Just a moment ago. Wouldn't miss Kagome's fight. So how was Shippo?"

Macao then nodded his head before answering her, "Strong, he was downed by Laxus a moment ago then got back up as if he took a short nap and within moments, Laxus was knocked out cold."

Erza nodded her head as she took in the information regarding her idol's eldest son. "It's to be expected as Kagome's son."

"No." a voice rang from behind them.

They turned and watched as Laxus, who was now bandaged in appropriate places where his wounds were more severe.

"He is strong not because he is Kagome's son. But he is strong because Kagome is his mother and Naruto is his brother."

That little statement caused the others to drop their jaws slightly. They didn't expect such words from Laxus.

"But doesn't it mean the same?" whined Natsu.

"No Natsu. If we say he is strong because he is the son of a strong mother then what would have happened if his mother was a strong but ruthless person who kills in cold blood." Mira asked.

"Then he would kill anyone merciless." He stated.

"Exactly. Kagome is sweet and loving. She trains them as much as she loves them. it's the bond they share. The love she's taught to them is what makes them stronger. It's the will to protect someone precious."

Mirajane's words had brought sudden realization to those listening. It isn't only about strength and power. it is also about friends and family and loyalty. They nodded their head respectively, understanding her logic and turned their attention back to the arena just in time as their master told them to begin.

XXXXXXX

Gildarts was grinning at Kagome.

"I hope you're as good as your boys Kagome-chan. I'd hate to break you." He taunted.

Kagome in turn smiled and returned a smirk of her own, "Don't worry Gilds. Just pray old age won't hinder the fight." She snickered as Gildarts chuckled.

Gildarts released his magic power and the spectators felt themselves being brought to their knees. It was hard to breathe.

Kagome stared at him playfully before letting lose her own power. Silvery gold aura was twisting around her dangerously as the battle of aura began.

Neither backed down so Gildarts decided to charge towards her and swung his fist towards her face only for her to tilt her head the other direction in the last minute.

Gildart brought his legs up and kicked her as she brought her arms up to block the kick. Kagome was thrown aside slightly.

Just as Gildarts thought he got her, Kagome disappeared and reappeared behind him and poked his shoulder and said in a sing song voice, "Old man's getting old~"

Gildarts turned his body and was about to bring his arm up to block the coming attack but found that his arm was currently paralysed. Realizing that Kagome had numbed his arm the moment she poked his shoulder, her fist collided into his face.

He channeled his magic to his feet to keep his legs rooted to the ground but her punch was stronger than he thought. Much, _MUCH_, stronger as he flew across the arena and crashed into the wall.

The crowd once again found their mouth dangling open. "Wow, she's strong." Lucy mumbled.

"You don't even know half of it." Was what Gray said.

Just as they thought the battle was starting to get interesting and heated, Makarov jumped down in between the incoming Gildarts who left craters in his step and the floating Kagome who's eyes were mixing in silvery black and gold.

"This match has ended." He declared.

"WHAT?! Oi jii-san! My kaa-san hasn't even gotten to the best part yet! She hasn't wiped Gildarts on the floor!" whined Naruto.

"As much as I want to see who the winner will be, the is a match to see if Kagome is strong enough to be an SS class mage. And well, she excelled. So back down, _both of you_." He warned.

The crowds whispered their protest but didn't dare to anger the small man and so begrudgingly accepted.

XXXXXX

Everyone was back to their places in the guild and Makarov grinned happily.

"Well guys, I am proud to say that both Shippo and Naruto are now officially S class mage as Kagome is SS class! But they won't be staying long. In a week's time, Kagome will be sending Naruto back to his real world and they're going as a family."

The looks on their faces were sullen but nonetheless they were happy that Naruto was going back home.

Natsu grinned at Naruto before speaking, "Well, it ain't like you're gone forever! Fairy Tail will open their doors for you anytime! You're our family, all three of you! And I wanna go together and see this world of yours fishcake!"

Kagome giggled and Natsu's exclaim and nodded her head. "When we're done with what I have planned for him Natsu, I'll be sure to bring whoever wants to come along. Besides, we're going to need your help later." She said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"there's going to be a war in Naruto's world. I'm going to send him back in his world in a different time. Around the age I found him thrashing Tully Village. But this time, I'll be there to protect him. And his little body will still have memories and powers as his current self."

"Then why bother sending him back into the past?" Natsu asked trying to understand.

"To make allies and friends for the coming war Natsu. When the time comes, I hope yall are ready for some fierce fighting" she grinned

"Hmph, the fishcake is strong as he is. He won't have a problem in his world." Laxus said.

Kagome turned and smiled at Laxus who had a suspiciously red tint to his cheeks.

"Tonight, we party!" and all the depressed mood was gone as they raised their mugs and drank the night away.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_One week later_

Everyone hugged their three guild members dearly.

Each having a gift for them. mostly clothes, books and extra money for themselves in the ninja world. With the amount they received, it was enough to make their descendants live in luxury without raising a finger.

"When you need us, Kagome-chan just call us. I bet Laxus would fly to your rescue in a blink of an eye." Gildarts said with a chuckle as Laxus glared holes into his head.

In the week that has passed, Laxus and Kagome's relationship had hitched into scaling heights.

Kagome leaned up to Laxus and placed a soft kiss on his lips and was about to let go when he wrapped his strong, muscular arms around her waist and pushed his lips onto hers desperately and nibbled her bottom lip for entrance which she gave without hesitation.

Their tongue danced and battled for dominance but Laxus won the dominant battle and hugged Kagome's body flushed against his as they continued their heated makeout for a moment longer. When they pulled away, Laxus had a defeated look on his face.

That was when Makarov decided that his grandson had become the man he hoped to be.

"Kagome, bring Laxus with you." He said.

This caught the couple off guard and Kagome looked at him with hope in her eyes.

"You two are inseparable. Besides if you're going to be Naruto's mum, he'd make the perfect match as his dad. Naruto has your eyes and Laxus' hair and looks. Besides the whiskers, you make quite a good family. that and the cross between your hair makes up for Shippo's hair. And the kit has Laxus' green eyes(in this story his eyes are green not orange :P) so what do you say?" he puffed his pipe.

Kagome swept the small old man into her arms and hugged him closely. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOUUUUUU!" she squealed as Laxus nodded his head in thanks.

"When you need me gramps, you can use that crystal ball thingy. It works even in other dimensions right?" Laxus asked

Makarov nodded his head.

With a few last hugs and gifts, Kagome opened a rift with her powers, "**Void Make Rift. Ancient Magic Dimensional Jump: Konohagakure, Elemental Nations. Land of Fire." **

A black rift ripped before their eyes and the four waved one last goodbye before jumping into rift and they watch as they disappeared.

"YOSH! Time to train harder to help Kagome!" Natsu dragged Gray and Lucy into the training ground and began thinking of ways to get stronger when Kagome get's back for their help.

XXXXXX

_Outside of Konohagakure's Forest._

Everyone stepped out of the rift safe and sound. "Well that went well-" Kagome stopped her sentence as she stared at Naruto.

Her son, had long blonde hair cascading off and flowing down to her butt. Her strong jaw sharpened and making her face into an oval shape with a sharp chin. Her whisker marks were still there. Kagome took in her figure and saw that her eighteen year old who was now in a four year olds body went through some changes.

Yes if you have been reading and observing, her son, is now a daughter.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MEE KAA-SAN?!" she yelled

Shippo who was now in a six year olds body stared at him funnily. "You're a girl Naruto." He said simply.

**_A/N: MUAHAHAHAHA! AND IT IS COMPLETE! well actually this was my prologue of the real story i wanna write regarding naruto and inuyasha crossover. but I had to dump them somewhere to make them stronger and make sure naru-chan hehe has a family . _**

**_well I hope yall are patient cause I'm writing book 1 of my saga haha _**

**Please reviewwwwwwwwwww**


	7. Important! Author's Note to Readers!

**A/N!**

**Hey guys! sorry to burst your bubble but this story is completed! It's actually the story version of my prologue!**

**So I hope you can bear with me and wait for the first saga of my story! Ja Ne! Til I'm done with my first few chapters!**

**P.S: Don't kill me yet cause I'm half way done the first chapter *grins***


	8. Sequel is UP!

**A/N!**

**Hey guys! I hope you're excited, the sequel to this story is up!**

**Look it up on my profile! Mage Ninja!**

**Its pretty much more of a focus on our little female maelstorm!**

**Need help with pairing! wondering if I should pair her with **

**1) Sasuke**

**2) Kakashi**

**3) Natsu**

**4)Gray**

**take a pick! its a poll!**

**P.S: Don't hate me if it isn't as good as you hope'd it would be :(**


End file.
